User talk:Hexbug Heroes
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Minibot Wars 2018! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 20:34, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much! I'm very excited! - can you send links to the channels in this wiki also my first champion(off camera)is ice cube, a big flipper who sent yeti,a spinner and hypnodisc out of the arena series 2 yeti series 3 zero g (the biggest flipper other than inferno) series 4 the bull(a fast rambot with no wedge) series 5 the bull 15:37, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Hello! There are lots of series on the wiki but I'll post the channel links that I know of. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnDSqkaHbmKL4PW7wfMCsNzLZPVg_xK1Y (Minibot Wars by Hexbug Heroes) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCe8-lFx4MN7ka2QPcEOuS3A (Small Scale Robot Wars by Razer1905) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oA-E0iA8YcE&list=PL3306EA589DAA3C00 (Masterath's Robot Wars by Masterath) https://www.youtube.com/user/MLU4 (MLU4 Robot Wars by MLU4) And that's all the channels I know of. Enjoy! Hexbug Heroes (talk) 20:12, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Hi this is Razer1905 i was just wondering if you could release a full list of the competitors for minibot wars series 2 21:45, January 8, 2019 (UTC)Razer1905 Hi Razer1905, Sorry for the late reply! This list isn't certain and I may have missed off some robots but here goes. Heavyweights: Panic Attack, Hazard, Fidget, Paradox, Impulse, Apollo, J.A.W., Slam II, Gigabyte, Decibel, Springer 2.0, Praying Mantis, Axe Master, Riot, Royal Pain, Kronic 2, Robot X, Nucleus, Cyclone, Hypno-Disc, HUGE, Snoop Dog, 724, Banter Trax Middleweights: Double Dutch, Evil Doormat, Toxic 2, Chariot 2.0, Obsidian, Tidal Wave, Blackout, The Rotator, Geo-Storm, Black and Yellow, Ceasefire, Avada Kedavra Super-Heavyweights: Exodus, Overkill, NS3, Terminal Velocity Lightweights: (Definitely not certain) Hexbug Heroes (talk) 16:42, January 13, 2019 (UTC) This is razer1905 again! Thank you for the list and also can you make a video showing the robots? I look forward to seeing your new series! 19:27, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Hi Razer1905! I've actually started filming Episode 1 and some of the robot lists have already changed! For example, Ambush is now part of the heavyweight division. I've also had to completely rebuild Evil Doormat because the old version was looking battered, so it might look a bit wider. Blackout has been renamed Invader, and Afterthought has joined the Middleweights. There will be some unseen fights that will be released at the end of the series because of odd numbers so not every robot will feature in the main episodes (kind of like the matches that Battlebots released on New Year's Day). The arena is now much bigger (almost double the old heavyweight arena) and will be shared by all weight classes. I assume that you might like to build some of the robots? If so, please do by all means. It's great to see my designs appreciated! However, I don't want to show my robots to everyone just yet, so I'll put up an unlisted video and send you the link ASAP. Hexbug Heroes Hexbug Heroes (talk) 16:52, January 21, 2019 (UTC) (Razer1905) Hi! Thank you can't wait to see the video! 18:20, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Hello I’m glendon Hughes. Can any help me out and make shape for shadow and recyclopes me and my girlfriend have tried making but we can’t shapes it’s bit to difficult for us can you help us. Hi glendon hughes! I'm not sure which robot you mean by Shadow (Shadowcat, Shadow of Napalm maybe?). Recyclops is a tricky one to make. I suggest you use something premade. Both Razer1905 and I have created robots with shallow plastic dishes (the ketchup pots you get at Mcdonalds). Hope I could help. H.H. Hexbug Heroes (talk) 19:02, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Hello I was referring to shadow cat me and my girlfriend don’t have find it to hard make. Can you make just for shape and send it to privately by email thank you Razer1905 is the person to ask about Shadowcat as he has a model of it. I don’t unfortunately Hexbug Heroes (talk) 18:34, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Hello can you go at try make instructions robots from pictures we don’t care what one. My girlfriend made very long robot cardboard model list now we realised we can’t do it bit too for us. Here are some pictures of them. I'll put up La Machine, Free Shipping and Bulldog Breed on my channel soon then. I hope that my tutorials will help you! Hexbug Heroes (talk) 17:39, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Hi there after you made free shipping La Machine and bulldog Breed. Can you make replica of three robots I find on devenart I really like look of them thank you here are some pictures of them my last message failed to up load this picture of this cool looking model. Hi hexbug hero’s is possible to draw flipper iron awe I have lot of trouble drawing thank you Hello! This is razer1905 again. Just wondering why the minibot wars heat c final and heat d haven't been uploaded yet? Hi Razer1905! They're coming on the 27th of April because I am on holiday and haven't had time to film them. I don't film my episodes all at once so there are sometimes delays. Thanks very much for waiting! Hexbug Heroes (talk) 20:12, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Hi when are other models coming that asked you to make. I have very long model list. I can’t start my series till have made every model on my list. Hi there can you make instructions for Cassius Chrome. Thank you I need Cassius Chrome for one house robots for my series if I ever I get round to making it Hello I have just watch your video on YouTube battlebots top 5 awesome looking robots can you please make instructions so I can make them as cardboard models and can you make world Peace from battlebots. Thank you ��